Shallow Heart and Warm Flames
by Vampireprincess19
Summary: Rin is losing himself in self- hatred and pain. An outcast in the eyes of demons and hated by exorcist and the Vatican, is there anyone willing to save Rin from himself? How far is Kuro willing to go just to make Rin happy again? And does Rin have a past he's not aware of? And will his friends save him from what's too come? Rated M for profanity and much more.
1. Thoughts

**_~~~~~~~ I Do No Own Blue Exorcist in anyway. This will be my second story on here and I will add to the story but that is totally up to you whether you want to give this story life._**

**_Rin- *barges into the room* Princess, I am begging you to please stop storing all of your plushies into my room! It is not a bloody storage closet!_**

**_Me- ...Do you mind? As you can see, I'm in the middle of something important._**

**_Rin- -_- I don't care._**

**_Me- Oh, you got some guts storming in here in the middle of my introduction to my new story. *Picks up my axe*_**

**_Rin- *becomes frightened and slowly backs away out the door* You're right, I am so sorry. Please continue princess_**

**_Me- *puts axe back down with a bright smile* Lovely idea. Good Day Everyone and Enjoy *bow*_**

**RIN POV**

I want to leave this place for good. I'm so tired of pretending to smile in front of them knowing that deep down they hate me. I never once felt love from people growing up and even now it's worse. Yukio hates me for what happens to dad and he still tries to put on that front of love tender care. That bastard makes me sick. Amongst popular belief, I'm not stupid, slow and I'm sure as hell not a good for nothing but who gives a shit. I sure as hell don't give a damn. My brothers Yukio and Mephisto only see me as a weapon. "Sigh, how annoying…"

* * *

**KURO POV**

I've been so worried about Rin lately. It feels like he's slipping from sanity. I really do love my new master and I will do anything to see his real smiles again. I know he's faking them for those human and I can see how much it's really hurting him. To see everyone so full of fear because he's Satan's son is not fair at all. He can't help who and what he is. I hate them all for what they did to my beloved master. "Meow "his lap is soooooo warm though!

* * *

**RIN POV**

"Huh? Oh Kuro, how are you feeling?" Looking down to see Kuro on my lap gives me a sense of peace. I pet him as he sleepily gives out a soft mew. Kuro is the only one I can trust in this fucked up world. I know he would never betray me. Although, when he wants his precious cat nip wine, he will kill to get it. I will only smile for him because I know he won't cringe from it and I know he won't shun me for who I am. Maybe…I should take my birth fathers offer and become prince of hell and help him achieve mother and his goal of merging Assiah and Gehenna. It should be fun when I think about it "maybe I should, wouldn't give two shits anyway." "What are you talking about Rin?" Oh yay, Yukio is back from his mission just to nag me. Why can't I enjoy the night in peace? Damn it all, I wish he would go away. "It's none of your business." "Rin, don't be like that towards family." Oh he did not just go there, given that he's been the main one wishing death upon me since father died. That statement just pisses me off every time he says it. So I decided that I will reward this self- centered bastard with a glare as I look at him from the corner of my eye. "Go screw yourself you prick", and with that said and done I pick up Kuro, open the window, jump on the desk stepping on all of his shit and jump out the window seeking some quiet time.

* * *

_**Well that's it for now. Please tell me what you think. I am dieing to know. How about you Rin?**_

_**Rin- Oh I'm totally badass! Looking forward to it!**_

_**Me- Well look at you *laugh***_

_**Rin- you're scary ya know**_

_**Me- Can it.**_

_**Rin- humph *look away* **_


	2. Proposal

_**Okay guy's this is chapter two. I was really hoping for some reviews but I was kinda disappointed when I didn't see any. But was happy to see people follow the story. Thank you very much. Rin, would you like to do the honors?**_

_**Rin- My Princess does not own Blue Exorcist in anyway nor does she own the characters. Enjoy everyone and we hope to see some reviews.**_

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**Yukio POV**

"What the hell did I do?" staring after my older brother as he jumps out the window has me wondering two things. One, what the hell is his problem and two, since when did he act like that? That is truly a first for me. I've never seen Rin so angry and resentful like that before so to see him like this is very weird. Oh well, I'll let him blow off so steam for awhile then and I'll go after him after I take my shower.

* * *

**THIRD PERSON POV**

"Rin, where are we going?" Rin stalking angrily to another one of his hiding spots, "somewhere far away for right now so I can think properly." It's surprisingly a large amount of stars out tonight and the night air is cool giving off a sharp scent of snow. "Rin, are you feeling okay?" Seemingly taken aback by the sudden question, Rin slows his pace and looked down at his fury companion and says out of curiosity "what brought that on Kuro?" "I've been worried about you master. The look in our eyes scares me some times. I fear that you will leave me one day." At this Rin stopped walking looking worried by the statement. "I see…" Rin keeps walking in hopes that he can figure out what to tell Kuro in order to comfort him.

Soon Rin reaches the school fountain and sits on the edge thinking of what to say. "I'm not going to leave you Kuro, you mean too much to me." At this Kuro hops out of Rin's arms and jump on his shoulders and snuggles under Rin's chin purring. "I'm so happy Rin, thank you." Chuckling, Rin scratches between Kuro's ears and say's that he is happy to hear that. Kuro then hops on top of Rin's head and say's "and Rin, if you do decide to slumber for some time, I shall remain here and protect your resting place until you return." Hearing this, Rin starts to understand what Kuro is talking about. "Kuro, when the time do come you will be the first to know about it. And to be honest I'm thinking it maybe sooner than later. I'm getting sick of this place more and more by the day." The dread on his face as he heard poof and pick smoke revealing a grinning white top hat wearing demon. "Well well Rin, it's nice to hear you say that being that I have a plan you may like."

* * *

**RIN POV**

To say that I was excited to see my half- brother was a lie. "Eavesdropping is very rude you know. It's not very becoming at all Mephisto, honestly, haven't you learn from your father that manners is everything." This bastard is irritating in so many ways it's not even funny. And that big ass grin he has on his face is even more irritating. "Well that's not very nice at all little brother and you should know that my manners are the best." "Besides you coming here to irritate me, by whom you successfully did, what plan are you talking about?" I never thought the day would come when I would be interested in anything Mephisto had to say. I think I actually shocked myself. "You have the option of leaving here for however long you want. And I will place you into a deep slumber that will enhance all of your abilities mentally and physically. Also I will place you somewhere safe."

"What's the catch?" It seems too good to be true that he willing to help me get away. "Pass your exorcist exam and carry out high level missions when you awake from your sleep. You will be assembled your own team and they will be your protection during your hibernation."Now that doesn't sound too bad but "I'll think about it. But if I do decide to do it then I want to know two things." "Alright, what do you want to know?" I wonder if he would do it if it's possible. "I want to know if you can change Kuro into a half demon for the time being." When I said it, it sounded impossible but still I want to know. This crazy thought was the only thing I could think in order to protect Kuro from the constant pestering of others. "How unusual, that you ask a question like that. Yes it is possible to turn Kuro into a shape shifter." I agree that it sounds crazy but I want Kuro safe. "Secondly, I want my body nowhere near this place."

Knowing him he'll place me in a tomb underground the crafty bastard that he is. "Alright, so do we have a deal then?" "I said I will think about it."

* * *

**KURO POV**

Master Rin is worried about me? Not even Shiro has worried about me as much as Rin do. I wonder what I would look like as a half akuma. It sounds like some fun. I really want to try it now! But I guess I will wait it out. "Rin, look the sun is coming up."

* * *

**THIRD PERSON POV**

Rin gives a heavy sigh as he realizes that he hasn't been to sleep yet. The sun is just starting to peek over the mountain giving off colors of a soft orange that is light mixed with the night sky while a soft burgundy sets in between the dark blue and orange. The birds begin to wake up and start their chirping and parent birds searching for food for their young. "Go and sleep for now. I will excuse you from your classes and you will report to cram school when the time comes." With a puzzled look, Rin stands up as Kuro hops down onto the ground then bow saying thank you and walk away heading back to the abandon boy dorm with Kuro following suit. Rin, Mephisto and Kuro start their day off with amusement, confusion, and weariness.

* * *

_**Well that is all for now. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and I will update soon. Bye for now. *bows***_


	3. Fear and Injections

_**Alrighty my lovely people. I present you chapter 3! Yaaaaaaaaaaaaay!**_

_**Rin- About time Princess. What took so long?**_

_**Me- Long story but it's here! Be happy Rin!**_

_**Yukio- I'm not happy! Why is Nii- San so mean to me?!**_

_**Me- I donno. The plot bunnies told me to do it.**_

_**Yukio- Oh blame the bunnies why don't ya.**_

_**Me- Xp blah!**_

_**Yukio- Rin, I want Bunnies for dinner tonight.**_

_**Me- Noooooooo! Not my pretties! *Cover the cowering bunnies***_

_**Rin- Dude, you're harsh. Anyway, my Princess does not own Blue Exorcist nor the characters. Just her bunnies. Enjoy!**_

* * *

**_Chapter 3~~~~_**

"Rin, it's cold tonight." Rin and Kuro are already heading back to the boy's dorm rooms. Kuro deciding that he did not want to be on the receiving end of Rin's irritation and anger which seemed colder than the wind, he hops into Rin's arms basking in the warmth. "Kuro, can I ask you something?" Curious green eyes look up at Rin. "Of course you can." Rin stops walking and look down at his furry familiar. "Kuro, what if I left this place for more than a year? How would you feel about that?" "More than a year, what is more than a year?" Rin tries to think how he's going to form his words then decides to say it bluntly. 'No need in beating around the bush' he thought. "Six years." Kuro looks away "Six years… That's a very long time Master Rin. Why so long?"

Rin begins walking again in order to quickly get out of the cold. "Whatever Mephisto has planned can't be good and will result in me three inches from death's door. A demon of my caliber, shouldn't take no more than an hour to heal but dealing with brother will have me in some kind of coma or something. This will also give me time to help my power grow. Then when I awake, it would be a few months of training to get back in shape." Rin heaves a heavy and tired sigh and continues to say "But I seriously doubt that's how it would go down when dealing with him. If there is one thing I have learned about brother is that that bastard is very cunning." Weary in the eyes, Kuro looks away and says "six years is a very long time and I would be sad and lonely but I will bear. Because I know you will return. I will always remain by your side Rin." Rin holds Kuro closer to his chest with a warm smile on his face. "Thank you Kuro."

When Rin got to his dorm room he saw that Yukio was asleep at his desk. Kuro, not caring about the younger teen, hops out of Rin's arms and hops into Rin's bed and curls up on the pillow giving a tongue bath. Rin goes up to Yukio and shakes him awake. "Hey, you're bound to catch a cold if stay this way." Rin steps back when Yukio starts to move around. Yukio sits up and rub his eyes. "Nii-san, you just got home?" Rin sits down on the his bed while changing into a pair of sweats and a T- Shirt then he gets up and put his discarded clothes into a hamper at the foot of his bed. "Yeah, ran in into Mephisto and we were talking by the fountain. Since we spent the night talking, he's allowing me to skip my regular classes so that I can get some sleep. I will still come to cram school though."

Yukio looks at his brother with suspicious eyes trying to figure out whether it's a lie or not. "I don't believe you. Is this another one of your half ass excuses to not go to school today Rin?" Yukio draws out as he gets up from his desk. Rin goes and sit on his bed and glare at Yukio. "Believe what you want Yukio. I honestly don't give a damn. But know this, I'm going to bed and if you wake me up, what I would do to you will look like child's play compared to what Satan could do to Assiah in one fucking second. So, pick your poison." Looking at Rin, Yukio begins to notice how deadly calm Rin is and how scary he look at this moment. He shivers at the thought of what Rin has told him decides to let Rin sleep. "Please be early for cram school." With a yawn, Rin crawls under the covers and face the wall. "Wise choice little brother." For many know reasons, Yukio ask Rin a question he's been wondering since the camping trip. "Nii- san, what happened to you? You've changed since the camping trip." Rin sighs not really wanting to answer the question but does do anyway. "Life and I've always been this way. You're just now noticing why I never let people in and the sudden change in my attitude towards people. I've been this way since we were little. Have a good day Yukio. I'm going to sleep now." Deciding to leave Rin alone only because Yukio fear that if he keeps pressing then Rin would stay true to his words of harming his little brother. Yukio begins to get ready for school. Yukio gathered his towel and clothes and left the room closing the door easily to not disturb his older brother.

After the door closes a figure in a black hooded cloak appears in the middle of the room. The cloaked figure silently makes his way to Rin's bed as if he was floating above the floor and swiftly pulls out a syringe filled with thick white liquid and injects it into Rin's neck. While injecting the liquid into Rin's neck, the unknown person covers Rin mouth with a cloth that's coated in Chloroform that soon knock's him out with very little struggle. Removing the cloth and syringe, the cloaked figure disappears from the room never to be seen again.

* * *

**_That's it my lovely people. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will update soon!_**

**_Rin- Reviews, fav, follow, and all that good stuff!_**

**_Yukio- *captures a bunny and run towards the door* I got one! Ruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!_**

**_Rin- *runs after Yukio* Wait up!_**

**_Me- *pick up axe* Give him back! Oh, bye bye everyone! *bows then run after the twins* Heeeeeeeyyyyyyyy!_**


	4. The Precious One

Me- *panting* You. Bastards. How. Dare. You try to cook my precious bunny!

Rin- Damn. You. Yukio. *twitching with the axe in his back* When I recover, I will skin you for this shit.

Yukio- *knocked out cold*

Mephisto- *peering from around the corner* My my princess. You've done a number on them.

Me- Damn skippy... OMG THE INTRODUCTIONS! *Bows then smiles* Hello everyone! Sorry for the long wait. I was told that if I don't hurry up that my head would get knocked off. Anyway, Enjoy! I do not own Blue Exorcist nor the characters. Just the story. Enjoy!

Chapter 4~~~~~~

* * *

Later that day was seemingly rough for Rin while he was on his way to Cram School. Walking down the hall of the school, Rin takes out his phone from his backs pocket, flip it open and look at the time. 'What? Why am I so early?' he thinks after he puts his phone back in his pocket as he walks into the class room. He goes to his desk and digs through his school bag grabbing his homework and sets it on Yukio's desk before he sits down at his desk yarning. "I wonder what I should cook tonight. I would need to go to the store. Kuro, what kind of meat do you want tonight?" says Rin as he looks over onto his shoulder.

Kuro pops out from behind him and hops onto the table swishing his tails happily. "_Sukiyaki_! _With lots a beef!__" _Kuro exclaims. Rin laughs while petting Kuro. "Going for the expensive stuff are we? Alright, but I would need to get a little more cash. I'll ask my brother, Mephisto for some more cash. Of course I will have to treat him to dinner as well. How does that sound to you Kuro?" "_Yay, oh and can __Amaimon_ _join as well?__" _Rin smiles at how happy Kuro is. "Alright, but you two must behave, no?" "_We promise to behave_." Rin nods "good then Sukiyaki it is then."

A few months after the incident on the camping trip, Amaimon crossed paths with Kuro when he went to explore. What they didn't know was that Rin and Mephisto was watching them both play from afar. To Mephisto's surprise, he realized that Rin had grown fond of the two demon brothers he had. Another surprise was that Rin had already accepted his demon nature and still chose to live among the humans and the very same humans that caused him pain and that would want him dead. Soon Rin started addressing the demon brothers as his bothers and allowed them to come visit, eat dinner sometimes or just let Amaimon play with Kuro.

Shura also became aware of this later on and allow the demon brothers to help Rin in his training after some coaxing of course. She later told Mephisto and Amaimon that if they tried anything funny she would kill them on the spot. Amaimon had taught Rin hand to hand combat and how to better protect his tail in any fight. Mephisto taught Rin how float on air and casting demonic spells that will benefit Rin in the heat of battle. As a countdown similar to Mephisto, whom uses a German count, Rin decided to use a Latin count. Although, when Rin did use the Latin count _Unus, duo, tres_, he nearly blow up Mephisto's office in the process.

Rin inwardly cringe when that the other class members started to file in with Shiemi hurrying past him to her seat beside Izumo, Shima looking to Rin with a small smile before walking away. 'How odd' Rin thinks to himself. Lately Rin has been feeling older than his years. It sometimes felt like he has lived longer than all of the students and his twin combined, maybe even longer than he thinks. More students come into the class with Konekomaru running scared to his desk and Takara with that strange pink puppet comes in the room with an expressionless face and Izumo with not a care in the world and a bored look on her face and lastly is Ryuji Suguro. 'Ah, I wonder what he will say today. He does amuse me to no end now than he did before. I wonder when I started to feel like these so called "friends" were below me' Rin thinks to himself. Suguro looks in Rin direction with a smug look then says after he sits down next to Koneko "what the hell is Satan's Spawn still doing here?"

Rin chuckles darkly and says "I'm here to get my education just like everyone else. Why should you care about me now _Bon_?" Rin smirks while looking in Suguro's direction. "I don't give a rat's ass about you demon." Suguro angrily says. Rin taunts him even more. "Oh really, then why do you pick on me so much. Scared I might bite you. I'm just a harmless half- breed. I'm human to _Bon_ so why do you pick on me so much?" At this Suguro slams on the desk and yells "you're no human you vermin. Scum like Satan's son should just die." Rin slams his hand on the desk while laughing. "Oh I am very much dead. Don't you remember what you did to me four months ago after the camping trip? No? Should I remind you? Very well then, I shall tell you what you did. You shunned me and abandon me after I saved your sorry asses. Everything I had left that was human in me has died." Everyone looks at Rin in shock and guilt except for Shima who just looks down. Yukio then walks in shortly after and greets the class. "Hello everyone, If Shiemi will go and collect everyone's homework except for Rin's whom I already have, that would be nice thank you."

Meanwhile in Mephisto's office, he sits at his desk staring at a man with complete utter shock. The man has bright red hair that comes down to his calf's and spiral black horns, a black chocker and is wearing only a vest and ripped jeans with studded boots, sharp yet good looking facial features, eight pack abs, and a black arrow point tail, scarlet red eye's, pointed ears, and sharp teeth. "Will you hand him over willingly or do we have to take the precious one by force?" the man say's in a deep husky voice. Mephisto smiles with amusement and interest saying "The precious one? Alright, if it will save him then I will help return your leader. Only because I see truth in your eyes when you say that this is not a plan of Satan and you also don't follow his rule, why is that?" The unknown man says "The precious one loves this world and we wish to help protect it and him. We also adored his mother and the fondness she had for this world and Gehenna. But like the precious one, we do not wish to merge the two worlds. Back then the precious one did not see eye to eye with the Impure King…please."

The unknown man starts to go up in black flames. "Help…return our precious one. Please!" The demon pleads as he disappears in the flames. Mephisto smiles as he turns to the window. "How amusing this has starts to become." He says while watching Rin from his window as Rin walks to his dorm. "Very amusing indeed", he says with a laugh.

Outside, Rin walks to his dorm but then stops when he hears someone calling for him. Kuro hops on his shoulders asking if Rin was alright. Nodding, Rin begins walking again with unknown eyes watching him from afar.

* * *

Rin- *wrapped in bandages. Groans* Shit this hurts.

Yukio- *ice pack on his forehead* This is going to hurt even more later.

Mephisto- You two should have known better then to do that.

Me- *Humming while feedind her bunnies carrots.*

Mephisto- Clearly she is in her own world. We hoped that you enjoyed the story and the princess will update soon. Tah tah for now.*He waves*

Me- *gasp* OMG I JUST HAD A GREAT IDEA FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! I'm off to write more! *Runs out the room*

*Everyone stares after her.* "...?..."


End file.
